


【凡柯】🍊

by wru



Category: fanxy red
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wru/pseuds/wru
Summary: ABO 婕主动
Kudos: 22





	【凡柯】🍊

Abo 脐橙  
“白天叫姐姐 晚上姐姐叫”  
前面废话多一点不容易被pb（我猜的）  
设定都是瞎写的

“林凡~下来做饭~”从楼下传来了熟悉的声音。林凡几乎能想象出陆柯燃举着双手抬头大喊的样子。Omega姐姐用香水盖过身上奶香的信息素，只有在家里抱着她撒娇的时候才能闻到。  
脚步声渐渐靠近，她猜是陆柯燃上来了。她的姐姐被她宠成了公主，遇到了问题本能地就来找“骑士”。可惜“骑士”今天调休，只愿瘫在床上做一条咸鱼。  
陆柯燃进来发现林凡还躺在床上就伸手闹她，看林凡一副兴致不高的反应便揉了揉她的头，“怎么了？”  
她握住陆柯燃放在自己头顶的手，眼里难得没有几分笑意。“马姐？”陆柯燃感觉到扣着自己手腕的掌心沁满了汗水。  
林凡盯着她的眼睛，不知道什么时候起开始不满足于朋友之间的打闹，赞美慢慢地变成了想占有，她想把陆柯燃抱在怀里，也想把她压在身下。她有时候会盯着陆柯燃开合的唇发呆，捏她羞红的耳垂，摸她光洁的腿。但这些还远远不够。  
“陆柯燃。”这三个字她不知道念过多少遍，“我有没有说过 我喜欢你？”她的手在抖，陆柯燃也感觉到了。“我知道，”陆柯燃亲了亲她的脸，“燃妹儿永远爱你。”陆柯燃耳根又红了。  
陆柯燃说完就想跑，被林凡拉回来。这次正中红心，林凡吻到了肖想已久的唇。房间里弥漫着一股淡淡的桂花香，只不过两人都还没有发觉。林凡抱着陆柯燃痴痴地笑着。  
“你好热...”陆柯燃推开林凡，林凡笑着又去搂她却突然僵住。“又怎么了？”林凡眼神躲闪，支支吾吾地让她下楼等等。陆柯燃跨坐在她身上，试图摸她的额头。感受到身下某处异样的东西再抬头看林凡通红的脸。她笑着捧起林凡的脸揉了两下。“可爱”她在心里想。  
体贴的姐姐打算用手帮她，戏谑的眼神看她“还挺大嘛...”林凡闻着她身上的奶香味都快疯了，红着眼睛捂着裤子不让碰。陆柯燃此时还没有意识到事情的严重性，只以为是林凡害羞，把林凡压在身下覆着她的手撸。“你换洗发水了？”陆柯燃凑近又闻了两下。林凡摇头，“柯柯......出不来...”年轻的alpha不自觉的释放着信息素。  
比起意识，Omega的身体先感受到变化，陆柯燃趴在林凡身上怎么也想不到年轻的爱人分化成了alpha，她的手还能感受到性器的形状。林凡一脸无措的看着她。  
陆柯燃咬了咬下唇，她俯下身安抚地亲了亲林凡的唇，“闭眼。”  
年长的姐姐双腿分开，跪在床上自渎。如果林凡睁眼，就能看到葱白的手指在隐蔽的穴里进进出出。戳到自己敏感点忍不住溢出一声轻吟，她快要跪不住，手还遮着林凡的眼睛，“别看…”  
Omega总是湿的很快，扩张一小会儿就湿淋淋的滴着水想被填满。陆柯燃扶着林凡挺立的性器自己坐下去，扩张还是有些不足，涨红的性器贴着内壁磨得发麻。陆柯燃腿一软，直生生地捅到深处，她又痛又爽，张着嘴却说不出话，淫水浇在林凡的龟头上，初经人事的alpha差点秒射。  
林凡偷偷睁了眼，她的姐姐失神地看着前方，衬衫还穿着，下身一丝不挂含着她的器物。性器涨的更大了。她无师自通地挺着腰干姐姐湿淋淋的肉穴，陆柯燃的细腰被她握在手里，遮住半边眼睛的刘海黏在额头上。  
陆柯燃觉得自己像在坐船，被林凡按着腰上上下下的晃，快感一波一波侵袭大脑。柔软的小腹被顶出性器前端的形状，她又要泄了。高潮时无声的叫着林凡的名字。  
船晃晃悠悠地开了一晚。


End file.
